fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
D-BC: Episode 28
Everyone has moves away from the battlefield and into the stands. However, Jane and Johnny remain on the battlefield with the barrier walls up... ( Scalean and Mentro come out of their ball forms ) ' '''Jane) Ability Activate! Rib Break! ( Scalean charges into the opponent's ribs with a harden body ) ' '( Scalean charges towards Mentro ) ' '''Johnny) Ability Activate! Tail Wash! ( Mentro swings his tail, sending blast of water at the opponent ) ( Mentro sidesteps Scalean when she closes in ) ' '( Mentro swings his tail ) ' '( Scalean gets hit from behind, followed by a water blast ) ' '( Scalean flies into a barrier wall ) ''' '''Johnny) Ability Activate! Aqua-Spike! ( Mentro blasts water from his 10 spikes, that attack the opponent ) ( Mentro faces towards Scalean and releases water blast from his ten spikes ) ' '''Jane) Ability Activate! Skelical Barrier! ( Bones come from the ground in a growing barrier ) ' '( A bone barrier rises ) ' '( The first few blast of water get pass the bone barrier ) ' '( The bone barrier blocks the other blast ) ' 'Jane) Ability Activate! Bone Shot! ( Bones shoot against the enemy ) ' '( Skulls and long bones shoot off the barrier ) ' '( Mentro fires each water blast correctly at the bones ) ' '( Mentro misses a skull ) ' '( A skull headbutts Mentro ) ' '( Mentro gets knocked out ) ' '( Scalean charges through the barrier and continues towards Mentro ) ' '''( Scalean headbutts Mentro's midsection ) Johnny) Ability Activate! Coiling Defense! ( Mentro coils his body like a snake, hardening his skin ) ( Mentro quickly coils his body around Scalean's head and neck ) ( Mentro squeezes on Scalean's head and neck ) ' '( Mentro fires water blast from his open spike holes ) ' '( The water blast crash into Scalean with digging impact ) Jane) ...Ability Activate! Laggy Hold! ( Skeletons grab the opponent from below ) ( Bone hands come out of the ground ) ( The bone hands grab Mentro and pull him ) ' '( Mentro's slowly loses grip on Scalean ) ' '''Jane) Ultimate Ability Activate! Terror Attack! ( The opponent sees Scalean's skeleton, causing the opponent's eyes to turn red and get hit by an internal blast ) ' '( The bone hands hold Mentro down while fully skeletons arise ) ' '( Scalean gets out of Mentro's grip and flies above him ) ' '( Mentro looks at Scalean's skeleton without choice ) ' '''( Mentro's eyes turn red ) Johnny) Ability Activate! Tatil Wave! ( Mentro creates a tidal wave by swinging his tail ) ( Mentro swings his tail quickly ) ( Water rises ) ' '( Mentro starts to cough ) ' '( The water quickly covers Mentro ) ' '( Mentro rolls onto his belly ) ' '( Mentro's eyes return normal ) Johnny) Ability Activate! Aqua Charge! ( Mentro points his head down as he charges with a field of water around him ) ( Mentro jumps into the air and charges towards Scalean ) ' '( Scalean shows Mentro her skeleton ) ' '( Mentro's eyes turn red ) ' '( Mentro starts coughing again and falls to the ground ) ' '( Mentro turns to his ball form ) ' 'D-BC: Episode 29 Grade of D-BC: Episode 28? S A B C D F Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Jane Category:Johnny Category:Scalean Category:Mentro